Prah'd'gul (Earth-616)
| Aliases = | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Unnamed father; Unnamed mother (deceased); Unnamed adopted father (deceased); Unnamed adopted mother (deceased); Luuk (adopted brother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Klordon | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Orange | Eyes2 = ; Brownish Category:Brown Eyes tint | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Orange markings on face | Citizenship = Klordonian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Prince of Klordon | Education = | Origin = Alien possible Elder of the Universe or Celestial Hybrid | PlaceOfBirth = Klordon | Creators = Peter David; Francesco Manna | First = Fantastic Four: The Prodigal Sun Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Prah'd'gul was the second born son of the King of Klordon and a member of the royal family. He was summoned home by his father to help deal with the sudden lobbying of independence from the colony world Sunater. Prah'd'gul proposed that they should allow the independence of the planet because after a while they would end up crawling back to them the moment they find themselves in someone's crosshairs. Prah'd'gul's father was against the idea and told him that he will go there to lay down the law as he was the most powerful member of the family. Prah'd'gul made his way to the planet via ship but noticed that the colonists where fleeing the surface in fear. As he landed, he came across some civilians who wanted to buy his vessel but as he told them it wasn't for sale one of them fired at Prah'd'gul with a laser pistol. The blast did not faze him and he then levitated the shooter in midair to find out what was going on with everyone. The guy pointed to the sky which prompted Prah'd'gul to glance in that direction. He noticed the arrival of the Silver Surfer who began to summon his master Galactus, the world devourer in order to consume Sunater. Prah'd'gul wasn't impressed by the cosmic beings so he decided to fight against them to prevent the destruction of this world. A fierce battle broke out between the two as Prah'd'gul unleashed his vast array of elemental abilities against the Surfer's Power Cosmic. The fight resulted in a stalemate until Galactus arrived on the scene setting up his converter in order to absorb the planet's energies. An arrogant Prah'd'gul challenged the Titan but Galactus swatted him away like a tiny bug which knocked Prah'd'gul unconscious. After he woke up he noticed that the landscape was barren with no life. The Surfer returned telling Prah'd'gul that he saved him from the fate of death due to his bravery of fighting against insurmountable odds. Prah'd'gul vowed to kill both the Surfer and his master as the herald left the atmosphere. The Prince returned to his homeworld to deliver the bad news to his father but after doing so his brother scolded him which prompted Prah'd'gul to attack him. As some time had passed, Prah'd'gul's ship ended up crashing in the Savage Land on Earth. After he exited the vessel he was confronted by a Tyrannosaurus who Prah'd'gul thought was the dominant life on this planet. As he was about to introduce himself, the dinosaur attacked and swallowed him and his ship in one gulp. But a moment later, the T-Rex was surrounded by the Swamp Men who tried to subdue the beast themselves but all of a sudden Prah'd'gul busted straight out of his mouth killing the creature in the process. The tribe ended up kneeling in front of Prah'd'gul recognizing him as a god due to his extraordinary feat. Prah'd'gul traveled alongside the Swamp Men to an abandoned fortress that used to belong to the High Evolutionary. The tribe's leader Rojash promised Prah'd'gul that there was a ship within the base that could take him back to his home planet but it was cut off due to an invisible force field that was erected around the entire area. Finding out the field was anti-molecular in nature, Prah'd'gul used his abilities to counteract the energy flow which caused the entire shield to collapse. As they were about to make their way to the tower they were confronted by Ka-Zar and his Golden People. But during the fray, Rojash suggested to Prah'd'gul that they should head to their destination while they had an opening to do so. Prah'd'gul called Rojash a coward as he would not fight with his tribe, so he joined the battle while Rojash took off. But Prah'd'gul's efforts were thwarted by the Fantastic Four who came there at the request of Ka-Zar. The Invisible Woman trapped Prah'd'gul in a force bubble but he was able to break out of it as he caused an upheaval of the ground she was standing on which caused her to lose her concentration. He then did that to the entire team to thrown them off balance. Gaining the upper hand in the battle, Prah'd'gul was then caught off guard himself when Valeria told him that the tower did not contain any ship within it's walls. He then proceeded to pull the young girl from atop of a Pterosaur and gently commanded the wind to bring her to the ground next to him. He telepathically read her mind to find out she was telling the truth. Prah'd'gul wondered why Rojash would lie to him only to then be blasted by the Swamp Man with an advanced weapon from the fortress. But Ka-Zar managed to grab Prah'd'gul and pushed him out of the line of fire. Rojash was then vaporized as the blast from the gun reflected off of Sue's force field. Prah'd'gul was then promised by Mister Fantastic that he had a ship that could take him back home so Prah'd'gul traveled with the FF back to Reed's warehouse in New York City. He thanked the group for their generosity and as he took off in the ship it ejected him out of it while placing him in a protective bubble floating the in outskirts of Earth's Moon. Prah'd'gul later came upon the Silver Surfer who was passing through the Sol System. They could not speak to one another due to the lack of oxygen on the moon so Prah'd'gul created air pockets so the both of them could talk. He asked the Surfer if he was there to destroy the Earth now, but he told Prah'd'gul that he severed his servitude to Galactus along time ago and he has been trying to repent for all the lives that were lost due to his negligence. Silver Surfer asked Prah'd'gul if he had taken permanent refuge there, but he said that he needed a ride back home in order to kill his brother who usurped the crown. The Surfer obliged to bring him home on his board while commenting that Prah'd'gul's plan sounded festive. Finally making his way back home, Prah'd'gul confronted his brother and members of the Guardians of the Galaxy. He wanted to kill his sibling for the death of their father but as he went to strike Luuk, Captain Marvel blasted him out the front entrance of the palace. Prah'd'gul retaliated by summoning a funnel of water from the ground and directed it towards Phyla and Quill knocking them out of his way as he flew back into the castle. Luuk fired an energy burst at him but Prah'd'gul dodged it but only to be hit by Beta Ray Bill's hammer Stormbreaker and straight into the arms of Groot. Groot tried to calm Prah'd'gul down as he held him but he lit Groot's entire body on fire allowing him to escape. But the timely intervention from Moondragon's telekinesis removed the flame from Groot and smothered it towards the ground. Prah'd'gul claimed that he was just trying to get justice for his father as he believed Luuk killed him but Moondragon decided to remove the prince from the fight as Bill was going to hold him off. After the brief fight between the two, Moondragon came back and used her abilities to shut down Prah'd'gul's mind by putting him to sleep. Luuk ended up facing his loyal subjects about his accession to the throne, but Moondragon created an illusion of the king to scare Luuk into confessing that he indeed killed his father. He proclaimed that his father wanted to use Prah'd'gul to conqueror the galaxy so he did what he had to do for the greater good. Prah'd'gul finally woke up and was confronted by everyone finding out about his brother's confession in front of the people. Quill suggested that Luuk should be put on trial for his crime but he laughed it off by saying that there was no judicial system for such an offense. The Guardians gave Prah'd'gul the chance to kill his brother, but Luuk revealed the truth that the both of them were not brothers at all. He said since Prah'd'gul was an elemental, he was the only person on the planet with superhuman abilities. Prah'd'gul thought that it was some kind of mutation he gained but Luuk stressed that Prah'd'gul's father was someone or something else. Whether it was an Elder of the Universe or a Celestial it wasn't the king. Luuk also revealed that Prah'd'gul's mother died giving birth to him and that his father was still enamored by her even though he was married to Luuk's mother. Prah'd'gul still wanted to kill Luuk but was called away by Phyla after she heard voices coming from the courtyard of the palace. The people where holding up signs wanting Luuk to be freed as they believed that he acted on behalf of the planet since the king countlessly dragged Klordon into endless wars for conquest. Prah'd'gul asked the crowd if they thought there shouldn't be any justice for the king and if they wanted him to step aside so Luuk could rule. They obliged as the main court appointee stated that they were Luuk's people and not his. After thinking it through, Prah'd'gul accepted the majority rule but told them that they would be ruled somewhere else as Klordon still belonged to him. He gave the people the choice to evacuate as he was going to detonate their local sun destroying everything in the system. Everyone scrambled to all the transport ships and began to head into space as the sun began to reach the planet's orbit. The Guardians were at a safe distance as they saw the destruction of Klordon. Quill looked out the window before they jumped to lightspeed as Prah'd'gul flew away to parts unknown. | Personality = | Powers = Prah'd'gul was an elemental wielder with the following powers: *'Thermokinesis:' ** Pyrokinesis: *** Concussive Blasts: * Aerokinesis: * Hydrokinesis: * Geokinesis: * Cryokinesis: * Telepathy: * Teleportation: * Superhuman Strength: * Superhuman Durability: * Superhuman Stamina: * Flight: | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Aerokinesis Category:Geokinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Thermokinesis Category:Cryokinesis Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Category:Teleporters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Shapeshifters Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Transmutation Category:Crown Heirs Category:Self Sustenance Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Warp Speed Category:Energy Absorption Category:Elementals